


Dirty Laundry

by jasey_rae



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasey_rae/pseuds/jasey_rae





	

"Jack?" Alex whispered, "Jack, I can't sleep, wake up."

Alex shook his boyfriend to wake him up. Jack turned to face Alex, but half of his face was still on the pillow.

"Yes, Alex?" Jack asked, eyes still closed. 

"I can't sleeeeep" Alex complained.

Jack sat up slowly and Alex immediately wrapped his arms around the younger boy. 

"Why is that my problem?" Jack wrapped his hands around Alex's waist. 

"Because I'm your boyfriend and you're supposed to love me."

"You're pretty damn lucky I do. You know I hate being woken up."

Jack scowled at Alex as he giggled.

"Can we go watch a movie?" 

"Babe it's 3 am." 

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"Ugh!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!?"

"Fine! Just as long as it's Home Alone."

"Of course."

Alex got up and walked into the front room of their apartment, Jack following slowly behind.

"I wanna die" Jack said laying down on the couch.

"No, I don't think you do" Alex said, as he turned on the movie.

"Yeah I do."

"But did I say you could?" 

"I don't fucking care what you say."

"I love you"

Alex looked at Jack with nothing but adoration on his face.

Jack blushed.

"I love you too"

"I thought you didn't care what I said."

"Smart-ass" 

They laughed and Alex made Jack sit up so Alex could cuddle with him. Alex really loved cuddles. He pushed himself up against jack so much, Jack was sure it was hurting both of them. But eventually, Alex's death grip on Jack loosened and his breathing evened out. Jack kissed Alex's head and then fell asleep himself.

*****************

Jack woke up, confused as to why he was on the couch and why Alex wasn't with him. He remembered what happened last night and figured Alex was up already.

He saw Alex walk out of their room a few minutes later and he was wearing one of Jacks shirts. 

"Dude I haven't washed that shirt in a least two months." Jack said.

Alex looked down at the shirt and shrugged.

"I don't care." Alex said.

Jack stood up and walked over to Alex, and wrapped his arms around his waste. And kissed his cheek. Alex turned around and kissed Jack on the lips. They both smiled into the kiss and Jack was the one to pull away. Alex frowned. 

"You know babe, dirty laundry looks good on you." 


End file.
